Escaping hell
by catre153
Summary: This is a poem I wrote when the demolition boys are still together with kai in the abbey.It is in Spencer's pov.....Please R&R..


Catre153:hey guys and gals this is just a poem i came up with thinking of what happened to them in the abbey.  
  
Tala:I told you not to think about that.  
  
Kai:oh well..To late..  
  
Catre153:well if Spencer would do his job you can start reading..  
  
Spencer:Ok holly deosn't own beyblade..  
  
Catre153:thank you now enjoy and please review  
  
---  
  
escaping  
  
(Spencer's pov)  
  
Standing there,  
  
tormenting you,  
  
whip to back,  
  
chains to wrist,  
  
chained to a wall,  
  
Crimson raining down,  
  
down to the ground,  
  
Is it from you,  
  
emotion is weakness,  
  
why can't it stop,  
  
Why can't he stop,  
  
can't he see,  
  
see he's hurting you,  
  
your mind is broke,  
  
you need my help,  
  
You're silent now,  
  
I peek from my hiding,  
  
it's safe,  
  
he's gone,  
  
at least for now,  
  
I run to you,  
  
taking a hairpen,  
  
I pick the lock,  
  
the one binding you there,  
  
you fall for the ground,  
  
But you can't fall,  
  
you're in my arms,  
  
limp as a broken bone,  
  
you can't be dead,  
  
I can't lose you,  
  
You're still hanging in,  
  
is it for me,  
  
you make no move,  
  
don't leave me here,  
  
open you're eyes,  
  
Your eyes flutter open,  
  
looking at me,  
  
you call weakly,  
  
call my name,  
  
I'm here for you,  
  
You tell me you came back,  
  
came back for me,  
  
you promised to stay,  
  
as long as we're here,  
  
here in this hell,  
  
I nurse your back,  
  
it looks bad,  
  
a little too deep,  
  
needle and thread from my pocket,  
  
I gotta stitch you up,  
  
As the last sticth goes,  
  
voices are heard,  
  
looks to be him,  
  
I work quicker,  
  
cleaning your wounds,  
  
Needle back in pocket,  
  
I kiss your lips,  
  
standing up,  
  
I make you sit,  
  
leaning against a wall,  
  
The voices stop,  
  
I turn around,  
  
looks like I'm caught,  
  
caught with emotion I'm gonna get hurt,  
  
He smirks at me,  
  
I hate that look,  
  
it means my pain,  
  
his joy,  
  
he walks up to me,  
  
Backing up,  
  
I see you glaring,  
  
glaring at him,  
  
hoping he'll stop,  
  
Someone help,  
  
I'm now against a wall,  
  
outta place to run,  
  
nowhere to hide,  
  
he hits my face,  
  
my nose is busted,  
  
I should be used to this,  
  
this pain by now,  
  
why do I feel it,  
  
feel this pain now,  
  
why can't I block it,  
  
You look toward me,  
  
eyes wide in fear,  
  
you try to get up,  
  
no you can't,  
  
don't even try,  
  
Trying to stand,  
  
you fall back down,  
  
eyes of fear and pain,  
  
your trying gives in,  
  
you give up and watch,  
  
Gives me confidence,  
  
your trying does,  
  
I start blocking,  
  
the pain not the fist,  
  
'cause it'll only get worse,  
  
He sees the change,  
  
He smirks ever more,  
  
this is what he wanted,  
  
I'm not weak,  
  
not like him,  
  
He likes the change,  
  
One punch more,  
  
that's all he does,  
  
and walks away,  
  
outta this place,  
  
I run to you,  
  
we have to run,  
  
gotta get out,  
  
outta this hell,  
  
I'll help you out,  
  
I help you stand,  
  
you growl in pain,  
  
arms go around me,  
  
their yours I know,  
  
getting comfort from me,  
  
As we step out,  
  
out of our cells,  
  
I hear someone,  
  
he's coming,  
  
it scares me,  
  
I turn to run,  
  
you stop me cold,  
  
Maybe it's not him,  
  
I hear it's loud,  
  
their to close,  
  
I hold my breath,  
  
it comes around the corner,  
  
Tala is running,  
  
Ian on his tail,  
  
Bryan slowly behind,  
  
It is our group,  
  
our gang to say,  
  
they are all,  
  
all I care for,  
  
we'll get out,  
  
Tala walks to me,  
  
picking me up,  
  
he sets me on his shoulder,  
  
Bryan walks to you,  
  
and puts you on his back,  
  
Looks like we're leaving,  
  
with our friends,  
  
I know we'll make it,  
  
make it past their traps,  
  
of that I'm sure,  
  
As their start walking,  
  
I hear voices,  
  
oh no,  
  
it can't end,  
  
not like this,  
  
My group starts to run,  
  
but we're slowing them down,  
  
that ain't all,  
  
I hear their guns,  
  
guess they found us,  
  
I hear a scream,  
  
it sounded like Ian,  
  
Bryan goes back,  
  
back to get his friend,  
  
Tala keeps running,  
  
A few seconds later,  
  
Bryan is back,  
  
back with you and Ian,  
  
I see the light,  
  
we might make it out,  
  
We reah the outside,  
  
just one more to go,  
  
the fence is in our way,  
  
can we make it,  
  
make it in time,  
  
Running to the fence,  
  
Bryan starts to climb,  
  
I hear barking,  
  
Oh no,  
  
shut the dogs up,  
  
I see them coming,  
  
those guard beast,  
  
hurry up Bryan,  
  
Tala doesn't wait,  
  
he starts to climb,  
  
I cling to him,  
  
like moss on a rock,  
  
Bryan hits the ground,  
  
he starts to run for the trees,  
  
looks like he's free,  
  
Tala jumps over the fence,  
  
landing with a thump,  
  
he doesn't waste time,  
  
he gets up and runs,  
  
runs for the trees,  
  
Just when I thought,  
  
that this hell wouldn't end,  
  
it was over,  
  
Tala saved my life,  
  
and Bryan yours,  
  
Hidden in the shadows,  
  
we wait for dawn,  
  
we wit to see,  
  
see the light,  
  
the light of day,  
  
Running to you,  
  
I see you're awake,  
  
so I check on Ian,  
  
He's breathe comes shallow,  
  
I think he'll make it,  
  
I look at the wound,  
  
it went deep,  
  
the bullet did,  
  
putting my fingers in the hole,  
  
he growls in pain,  
  
My fingers touch iron,  
  
that's it the shell,  
  
I pull it out,  
  
crimson starts raining,  
  
I bring it on out,  
  
Crimson starts pouring,  
  
I rip my clothes,  
  
gotta make a bandage,  
  
his eyes are closing,  
  
no don't you dare,  
  
I rap it tightly,  
  
he gasp in pain,  
  
I know it hurts,  
  
just hold on,  
  
light shall shine,  
  
His eyes flutter closed,  
  
Bryan shakes him up,  
  
Don't fall asleep,  
  
his eyes flutter open,  
  
phew he's not dead,  
  
The faintest gold shines,  
  
through the trees right on him,  
  
his wounds dissappear,  
  
I knew they'd let him live,  
  
the gods of power,  
  
The light then shines brighter,  
  
hitting all of us,  
  
healing our precious wounds,  
  
you stand up,  
  
crimson clothes but not a scratch on you,  
  
We all circle you waiting,  
  
waiting for something to do,  
  
you at us all,  
  
you're the shepard,  
  
we're the sheep,  
  
I walk to the middle,  
  
putting my arms about you,  
  
I hold you to me,  
  
my lips lock with yours,  
  
In one last passonate kiss,  
  
You back away from me,  
  
I guess it's time,  
  
time to leave,  
  
leave the shadows,  
  
to go to the light,  
  
We slowly walk,  
  
toward the light,  
  
you go first,  
  
I follow faithfully,  
  
followed by the rest,  
  
We start to look back,  
  
but you won't let us,  
  
so we follow you in,  
  
no pain is felt,  
  
not anymore,  
  
When daylight breaks,  
  
They look around,  
  
The only thing left,  
  
is five frozen bodies,  
  
that are free from this day on.  
  
end  
  
Catre153:Hope you liked it...Sorry it was so long....please R&R.. 


End file.
